Amber's Head, Wilson's Heart
by xXPrincessMidnaXx
Summary: MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! AU to the season 4 finale, so please don't read if you haven't watched it. What if Amber was the one getting drunk, and House came to get her on Wilson's behaf? Please read and review.
1. The Bus Crash

**A/N: This is AU to HH&WH. Something has just been bugging me to write this. This is my first multi-chapter fic, I plan to update within the next day. do not read if you have not seen the season 4 finale.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D. AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Amber swayed on the stool, still very pissed about her boss's actions. 'I can't get laid off now, I still need to pay for alot of things,' she thought.

"I need more drinks," she yelled, "at least eight more, pweaz," she slurred.

"I'll give you the drinks, but you're obviously too drunk to drive," the bartender said, grabbing her keys. "You're not getting these back."

Amber sighed heavily and picked up her phone to call Wilson, only to find it was dead.

"Hey, if you take my keys, I get a phone call," she yelled to the bartender angrily.

He gave her the bar's main phone, and she started calling Wilson's cell.

"Hey, this is James Wilson. I am not here at the moment-" Amber hung up. She hated voice mail.

The bartender brought her more drinks and she greedily gulped down all eight. By now, she was litterally about to fall out of her chair.

An hour had passed with Amber just sitting there, until a vision of a scruffy man leaned over her shoulder. She turned around.

"House?"

"Well, if it isn't CTB," he said, tapping his fingers impatiently on the bar.

"What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I called Wilson."

House sat down beside her. "I was in his office when I saw his cellphone go off. I saw that it came from Sherrie's bar, and usually i'm the only one calling him from here...." he was interrupted by a sneeze. The bartender offered him a tissue.

He quickly wiped off his nose. "Well, you called for a ride, let's go."

"I need two more drinks down here," Amber said drunkily, she hadn't had this much alchohol in a long while. "For me and," she looked House up and down, "what passes as a gentleman around here." House snorted.

The bartender immediatley brought them their drinks. House grabbed his glass. "One, and you leave volintarily," he said. Amber nodded in agreement, grabbing her glass, "Cheers."

They tapped their glasses together and drank, House finishing before Amber. House burped and said, "Let's go."

"You go home, I can make it on my own," Amber said, getting up and tripping on her own feet. She felt a strong arms reach over her shoulder.

"You're too drunk," he said. "Let's get to my motorbike."

"No, i'll be fine, you go home. I'll take the bus."

"Hey! Somebody gonna pay for the drinks?" the bartender shouted. House let go of Amber to go put it on Wilson's tab, of course.

Amber had already made it to the bus and sat down with a burp. She quickly apologized to everyone surronding her, and blushed at her own "not lady like"-ness.

She stared peacefully out the window, until a finger tapped her shoulder. "Forget this?" House asked, holding out Amber's purse. "Oh, thanks," she said, grabbing it with a half-smile.

House sat down across from her and hooked his cane to the edge of the seat.

Amber looked at him. "You never give up, do you?"

House chuckled, "Yeah, I guess i'm an idiot for that."

"You doing this for me or for Wilson?"

"Wilson."

Amber nodded, turning her head back towards the window. Comfortable silence passed between them.

"So......why'd you get drunk? Did you see Wilson naked?" House asked after a moment.

Amber sighed. "I got laid off."

House snickered slightly, "Good. You're a CTB, so you deserve it," he said, but the smile on his lips gave away all sincerity in his voice.

Amber laughed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

House turned in the seat to where he was facing Amber. "Uhh....CTB?"

Amber turned into the same position as him. "Yes, SOB?"

"Don't tell Wilson I did this."

"Okay."

House smiled slightly, and they contently stared at each other.

A bright light appeared behind House's head, and Amber's smile quickly turned into a questioning frown. Before she knew what hit her, House's head went forward, followed, by shattered glass, and he went falling to the floor. The bus was shaking heavily, and Amber had to grab the rail to keep from falling. Through the shaking bus, she saw House's cane flying through the air. Suddenly, Amber's world went upside down.

She landed on a shattered window, seeing the sparking road beneath her. She saw a hand reach out to her, only to find the hand occupied by a battered, bleeding House. Amber reached out her own hand, grabbing House's. Unfortunatley, her grip on him slipped. The last thing she remembered was a desperate House still reaching out to her, and then she lost her grip on consiousness.

* * *

Amber woke up with a major headache. She reached up and started rubbing her head, trying to ease the pain. Muffled moans and sounds of pain could be heard all around her, and then her memory came flooding back.

House.

'Where is House?' she asked herself desperatley. She suddenly saw a lone figure awake from unconsiousness, and let out a horrified gasp at what she saw.

There lay House, with a massive punture on his head. It was obvious he was still trying to proccess what was going on, and his bad leg was hurting more than ever. He thought nothing of it until he looked at his right leg. He gaped at the long peice of metal sticking out of it. He started letting out gasping sobs, and looked around his surroundings.

He then noticed a young blonde heading his way.

Amber crawled up to him, taking in how he looked. The metal pole most likely hit and severed and artery, so House needed serious medical attention. She then spotted a red scarf around his neck.

"I may have to tie this around you," she said, unraveling the scarf off a beaten House.

She starting wrapping it securly around his leg.

"I'm cold," he pouted. This is the first time Amber saw House like this. He looked so helpless, so much in pain. She almost started crying when she heard House's painful sobs.

"Stay with me," she said, "just stay with me."

She finally got the scarf to go on tightly around his leg, and all of a sudden a sharp pain in her head caused her to go unconsious.

House let his eyes drift closed and let the darkness overtake him.

* * *

Amber awoke sometime later in a hospital bed. She felt a warmth on her right hand, and looked over, finding a relieved looking Wilson.

"Amber, honey, can you hear me?" he asked.

Amber tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. She nodded.

"Oh, thank god," Wilson sighed a relieved sigh. "You suffered a massive concussion. Your brain is slightly damaged, but it will heal."

Amber looked at him, confused.

Wilson squeezed her hand. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She tried remembering, but all she could get her brain to muster up was going to a bar.

She shook her head. Wilson slid a hand across her cheek. "You were in a bus crash. Somehow you managed to get on a bus, and a garbage truck hit it." he kissed her cheek.

Amber wanted to smile at him, but she was still trying to remember last night. She licked her lips, and then spoke.

"I remembered going to a bar."

Wilson frowned slightly at this. "You where at a bar? Why?"

Amber took a few more seconds to remember. "I got laid off."

Wilson squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Amber gave him an unconvincing half-smile. "It's okay."

A comfortable silence settled between them, while Amber was still trying to remember.

"But someone was on the bus with me, but......I can't remember who it is," Amber licked her lips again, "Someone we know well."

Wilson looked at her confused. Cuddy chose this moment to come in. "Amber, great to see you awake," she said, smiling. "We'll be able to release you in a few hours." She took one last look at Amber's chart, smiled at both of them, then left.

Amber shifted in the bed. "Who was on that bus with me? I can almost remember, it's on the tip of my tongue..." A finger on her lips, replaced by other lips, silenced her. "Don't think about that know," he said. "Get some rest."

Amber wanted to protest, but her eyelips drooping were protesting otherwise. The last thing she remembered was Wilson walking out of the room before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Amber awoke, but she wasn't in the hospital bed. She was on a bus.**_

_**But there were no passengers, just bright lights passing the window. She looked around frantically.**_

_**"Looking for someone?"**_

_**Amber yelped, startled, and turned toward the source of the voice.**_

_**A man in glasses, looked to be in his forties, was sitting across from her. He almost looked like House, if there had been a beard.**_

_**"Yes," Amber said slowly, "I'm trying to remember the bus crash. Were you a passenger?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Someone you know."**_

_**"I don't know you," Amber said slowly, confused.**_

_**"Of course you do. What color is my eyes?" the man asked.**_

_**"What's so signifigant about the color of your irises?" she asked, more confused.**_

_**"Who am I?"**_

_**"I don't know!"**_

_**"Of course you do. Obviously you already know the answer, or else you wouldn't be here. What color are my eyes?"**_

_**"What? I don't know you! I don't-" she stopped mid-sentence.**_

_**Those blue eyes. They're just like the color of......**_

_**No. Not him. Anyone but him.......**_

_**"House," she whispered sadly.**_

_**Suddenly, a bright light passed by the man, and then she was staring into the electric blue eyes of House.**_

_**"House...." she whispered to him.**_

_**He looked at her, smiling. The same bright light shone behind him.**_

* * *

Amber awoke with a startle.

House.

House was the one with her on that bus.

She had to tell Wilson. Cuddy. Anyone.

House was dying somewhere.

She hit the nurse button on the side of her bed, and much to her relief Wilson showed up instead.

"It's House!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"House was on the bus with me. I called your phone, but House showed up and we both got on the bus," tears started forming in the sides of her eyes.

"That's impossible. You're probably just delusional from the concussion. House is probably just late for work, like he always is."

"When was the last time you seen him?" Amber asked, aching for Wilson to believe her.

"I got a page and I told him to I'll be right back, but he said he'd probably leave-" Wilson stopped, as the realization dawned on him. "Oh, no, not....."

Amber let out a single hot tear, "It's House. He's the one who's dying."


	2. Diagnosing House

**A/N: Well here it is, the second chapter. Sorry about all the medical stuff, i want it to be as much like the actual season finale as possible. Don't worry, we'll get into the good parts real soon.:] Please review, it inspires me to write more chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"My God," Wilson said quietly, stroking a palm across House's graying hair.

Amber and Wilson had convinced Cuddy into letting Amber out a little early, and she agreed fully when she heard House was on the bus with Amber. Amber did a little research with some victims from the crash that came in the ER. Finally learning of House's whereabouts, they rushed to Princeton General.

A chubby doctor was talking to Amber while Wilson was at House's side.

"His heart won't stop racing. No idea what's causing it," he said, marking things off on a chart.

Amber grabbed House's file off his bed and started reading it.

"Sure it wasn't the bus that landed on him?" she snarked.

Wilson looked at the long tube down House's throat. "Oh, my god....."

"It's not trauma. He was stable post-op. This didn't start until an hour ago," the overweight doctor continued.

Wilson ran his hand along House and stopped at where they had done surgery on his leg. "House," he whispered, barely audible, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Amber looked at the the file throughly while answering, "Delayed reaction to the trauma. He lost both his kidneys in the bus crash. He ripped up his femoral artery."

The doctor was starting to get annoyed with the blonde. "We fixed his artery, got him on dialysis for the kidneys. Whatever is doing this to his heart, it isn't from the crash."

Amber was not convinced.

That, and she did slightly care about her boyfriend's best friend.

"Check his potassium?"

"Of course."

Wilson turned away from House's unconsious form, and looked at Amber. "Why didn't you page me?"

Amber had no time to respond as the gruffy old doctor continued. "He's been under the whole time. He had no ID."

Amber chose to ignore Wilson, and read over House's file again. "Pushed adenosine?"

"And verapamil, and floated the swan two hours ago."

"Coronary angiography?"

"Three critical patients ahead of him. We'll have him in within the hour."

Amber looked at Wilson and House. The puncture in his head was swollen with blood, and Wilson was on the verge of tears, rubbing his hand through House's hair.

Amber had to do something.

She turned back to the attending doctor. "We're fifteen minutes away from Princeton Plainsboro by ambulance."

The doctor gaped. "You wanna move him? His heart rate is a hundred and thirty-

"He's hemodynamically stable. We're moving him."

Amber thought she had made it clear, but the fat doctor opened his mouth again. "You're not his doctor, you can't make that decision!"

Amber sighed. "No," she looked at Wilson, "but his brother can."

Wilson looked at her, suprised. "Right?" Amber asked, winking to get Wilson to play along.

Wilson looked at House, then to the chubby doctor.

"Move him."

* * *

Wilson and Amber lay on each side of an unconsious House, Amber pumping oxygen into his lungs and Wilson monitors his heartbeat, still grasping onto this tragedy.

Amber continued pumping as she spoke, "If trauma didn't damage his heart-"

Still grief-stricken, Wilson interrupts, "Why was he on the bus?"

"I don't know. If he had any underlying condition, the accident could have exacerbated it."

"Why were you with him?" Wilson asks, somewhat ignoring Amber.

"I don't know!" Amber shouted. "I'm not hiding anything, I just don't remember. What else could damage his heart?"

Amber looked at Wilson, who seemed distant. He had his hand on House's shoulder, using his other to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Wilson!" Amber snaps, making Wilson snap out of his trance. "Don't get lost! I'm barely coherent. I need your help right now."

Wilson relaxed a bit visibly, just in time for House's heart monitor to make an eerie sound along with a straight line.

"V-fib!" Amber shouts, and as quick as lighting, she throws the oxygen mask aside and grabs the defibrillator paddles. Wilson looks on in horror as House flatlines, panic quickly taking over him.

"Charging!" Amber shouts, warming the paddles.

"Okay, Okay," Wilson says to himself, as if trying to calm himself. Then, he has an idea. As Amber prepares to shock House's heart, Wilson puts his hand out suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Amber looks at him impatiently. "Protective Hypothermia."

Amber looked at him almost angrily. "You wanna freeze him? His heart's not beating!"

Wilson shook his head. "His heart's already damaged. If you restart it, it'll keep racing, shoot off free radicals, and kill his brain! We ice him down, put him on bypass until we've diagnosed him."

Amber sighed, annoyed. "This is not a solution! All you're doing is pressing pause!"

"It gives us more time to find a diagnosis. Amber, this is House!" Wilson yelled, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Torn, Amber looks between her boyfriend and his best friend. "Please!" Wilson begged.

Amber finally submitted. "Cold saline solution," she said, grabbing bags of ice and placing them around House's chest. Wilson hurridly hooks an IV solution into House. He then rubs his cheek and whispers, "You're gonna be okay, House. You're gonna be okay. I promise....."

* * *

Wilson watched listless as surgeons hooked up House to multiple machines, the one big machine being the bypass. Dr. Foreman stood beside him, looking over his boss's damaged and bruised body. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Wilson. Amber comes up to stand next to him, looking emotionless. She is soon followed by House's ducklings. Dr. Taub rests his head in his hands after looking at his dying boss, Thirteen, suprisingly, is almost in tears because of House's condition. Kutner, however, doesn't looked phased by House's condition. Everyone looks at a puffy-eyed Wilson. If it wasn't obvious before, it was now.

Wilson loved House.

Chase spoke from House's room. "Cool temperature down to ninety."

He switches on the bypass machine. "Bypass circulating."

Chase makes one final look at House's monitors, and then at his audience in the observation room. He nods.

"He's stable."

Everyone in the observation room stayed silent, not moving.

House, their own boss, was dying.

"Why are we doing this?" Foreman asked, questioning House being hooked up to bypass.

"Bought us time to think," Amber deadpanned.

Amber takes one last look at Wilson, then leaves. The ducklings follow her, Kutner and Foreman giving Wilson reassuring pats on the shoulder.

He wasn't reasurred. His best friend was dying. Wilson couldn't help but be slightly mad at Amber. He then decided to blame himself for leaving his cell phone at his office. Why was House with her, though? He usually ignored his phone calls. Wilson stared on at his best friend's pale, bruised body. He felt the tears coming back, but tried not to think about this being House's last days.

He studied the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest.

"Please don't die, House, please...." Wilson started sobbing.

* * *

Amber couldn't help but feel powerful while writing on House's white board. She wrote in big letters, "TACHYCARDIA."

Amber turned her head to the ducklings. "The trauma must have stimulated a pre-existing heart condition."

"He's a drug addict," Taub started. "Vicodin could cause any of his symptoms, and the trauma was probably icing on the cake."

"Vicodin only severly affects the liver and kidneys," Thirteen protested. "It would fit his kidneys failing, but nothing else."

Amber sighed. How did House deal with these people?

"We could narrow it down by looking for arterial blockages," Kutner said.

"How?" Foreman replied, frustrated with this situation, "On an echo? Can't see wall motion when there's no motion."

Amber then felt a sharp pain in her head, and started rubbing it. She was still feeling the effects of her concussion.

More frustrated than before, Foreman ranted, "EKG? Nope! Heart's in the off position. Thallium uptake scan? Useless on a cold heart!"

Amber's pain wouldn't go away, so she snapped, "Yeah, we get it. His heart's not beating. It's gonna make this harder to diagnose. On the other hand, he's not gonna die while you're whining about it. What else?" she yelled angrily, still trying to relieve the intense pain in her head.

Kutner studied Amber. "There's another way to narrow it down." Amber looked at him. "If you saw any symptoms in House before the crash, a simple dream jogged your memory last time."

"Why not cyanide? She's a mess. She needs to sleep," Taub concluded, resting his hands behind his head.

"I had a concussion yesterday," Amber snarked, "can't do anymore drugs 'till lunch. Get him an angiogram, it could show damage even in a stopped heart. The rest of you, search his apartment. Toxins, heavy metals, drugs other than Vicodin, anything that would make his heart race. Knowing it's House, i'm sure you'll find plenty."

Everyone except Taub ran off, who remained in the same postion. Amber decided to visit House's office, and sat down in his chair. It suddenly felt as if House surronded her, so she rubbed her head harder. Hearing Taub enter, she looks up at him in annoyance.

Taub paused and a moment passed before he said, "I need to know if there's anything medically revelant that you couldn't share publicly."

Amber stares at him, confused.

Taub sighed. "You were obviously drinking last night, Maybe you took House to a bar?"

"I left work, in my car, alone," Amber answered annoyed.

"You ended up drunk together on a bus. Maybe you met House at a bar?......"

Amber snooped around House's file cabinets, pulling out a file. "I did not have an affair with him."

Taub took a step closer to House's-or Amber's, rather-desk. "You can't say that if you don't remember."

"I lost four hours, not four months."

"Maybe it was the first time."

Amber looked up at Taub, wondering if it was.

Taub continued, "If you drank together, any chance you did any drugs?"

Amber continued to pretend to stare at one of House's files.

Taub sighed. "I'll run a tox screen."

He leaves, as Amber continues to try and remember what happened that night.

* * *

_**Amber writes symptoms down on House's white board, trying to have one of her own "House epiphanies". She slides the chair away from the board and looks at it, massaging her forehead.**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**She looks up to find House, healthy and unscathed, standing at the door, wearing a suit.**_

_**Amber sighed. "Can't really say 'yes' when it's a hallucination asking."**_

_**"Don't worry, you're just dreaming," House said, walking in without a limp and without a cane, Amber noticed.**_

_**Amber studied him. "What symptom did I see in you? A myoclonic jerk-"**_

_**"Boring."**_

_**"A rare neurological symptom is boring? Am I in someone else's subconsious?"**_

_**House leaned in over the desk, close to Amber's face. He asked slowly, "What did we do last night?" Amber looks down and finds House pouring a glass of Sherrie's, and sliding it towards her, a probing look on his face.**_

_**"Was I meeting you for a drink?" Amber asked quietly.**_

_**"Was that all it was?" House asked, rounding the desk, bending down so he was face to face with Amber. "Woman thinks a man is......handsome," he inched closer. "admires his intelligence, admires the way he has to get what he wants, things she likes about herself," he inched even closer, their lips barely touching.**_

_**"And maybe he always had a little thing for her. Her mind. Her green eyes," he rests his hands on her lap, "But someone gets between them, so, they decide to meet in an out-of-the-way little bar. Does that sound familair?"**_

_**He rubbed her thigh. "Do I feel familiar? What do you feel?" He went past her lips, and breathed into her ear. "Electricity....."**_

* * *

Amber wakes up jerkily, knocking over a mug that she guessed House was previously using. She cleaned up her mess, and then hurried out of House's office.


	3. Remembering the Tragedy

**A/N: I just wanna say thanks to all the reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL. ^.^ Well, here's chapter 3. Like I said, I want to make it as much like the season 4 finale as possible, which includes all medical things. ^.^ So please, keep reviewing while I work on Chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Wilson sat by House, simply staring at his lifeless form. He reached out his hand and rubbed his cheek. Cuddy was standing nearby, adjusting House's IV and monitors. Her eyes were red and puffy, Wilson noticed, so she must have been crying too. Cuddy smiled sadly at Wilson.

"He's gonna be alright," she whispered to him.

Wilson just nodded. He looked at House again. He really wanted House to live. It should have been him on the bus, not-

"Electricity." Amber said, barging in the room.

Cuddy and Wilson both ignore her, Cuddy attending to House as Wilson put his hand on his and squeezed it.

"I know I saw the symptom. I know the memory is locked in my brain. Now I know how to get it," Amber continued.

"No." was Cuddy's simple answer.

Amber frowned, "You don't even know what i'm talking about." Cuddy walked over and put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "You need to rest. I have yet to hear any study linking electricity and rest."

Amber thought for a moment. "Deep brain stimulation." Wilson frowned in her direction.

"It's been proven. Electrical impulses applied directly to the hypothalamus could evoke detailed memories."

"My mistake, drilling a hole and shooting lightning bolts into an already cracked skill is very restful, not dangerous at all," Cuddy snarked.

Wilson sighed weakly. "She's right. You need to sleep."

Amber sighed. Suddenly, House's EEG started to spike. Wilson half-smiled at House's small improvement. "Brain activity spiked," Cuddy said softly.

"House? House, it's me," Wilson said, perking up a little.

"Random spikes are common," Amber dismissed.

"Shut up!" Cuddy warned softly.

Wilson's hand squeezed House's tighter as he said, "It's gonna be okay. I'm here with you."

Amber's pager chose this moment to go off. Looking at it, she says, "The team has found something. Can you ask him if we can be excused?"

Wilson looked at her, hurt, and Amber immeditatley regretted her comment. Nonetheless, Wilson followed her to the differental room.

* * *

The ducklings were crowded around the office. "Well?" Amber asked.

The ducklings stare quietly at Wilson. Amber looked at them questioningly. Foreman spoke up first.

"Coronary angio was negative."

"So was the tox screen," Taub added.

"That's what you found? Negative tests?" Wilson asked. "I could have told you all he does is Vicodin," he said, obviously trying to convince himself that House didn't do any other drugs.

Kutner steps foreward awkwardly, holding out a bottle of pills. He gave the bottle to Amber, "We found these in his apartment. Sorry," he whispered quietly to Wilson.

"Those diet pills could explain the tachycardia," Taub said.

"H-he'd have to be an addict to take enough for it to damage his heart," he said sadly. "I'd know," he added.

Amber turned to him. "Did you know he was hiding them in his vitamins?"

"We have to warm him back up. Get his heart beating so we can do a CT to confirm," Foreman said.

"No, we've been over this," Wilson yelled. "Starting his heart could cause brain damage, could burn out the heart muscle."

Amber thought for a moment. "Test his heart without starting it. Crack his chest open, reach a finger inside the pulmonary vein, run it across the valve."

"That's the safer course?" Foreman asked, confused.

"It is if we're wrong."

"When did we start assuming we're wrong?"

Amber and Wilson stay quiet.

Foreman continued, "If this were any other patient-"

"If the valve is calcified," Amber interrupted, "that's our cure. Go."

Everyone leaves except Amber and Wilson. Amber walked up to him and kissed him. "Everything's gonna be alright," she whispered. Wilson just nodded.

"Yeah."

The ducklings gather around a lifeless House, preparing for surgery. Chase opens one of House's taped down eyelids, only to find that the white in House's eye is now yellow. Taub looks over Chase's shoulder. "His liver's not working."

"Diet pills don't kill the liver," Chase said. "Take him back to the ICU."

"Liver failure means whatever it is, it's spreading, despite the fact that he's frozen," Foreman says.

* * *

Everyone is sitting at the glass table in the differintal room, except Wilson, who is leaning by the door.

"Hepatic and heart failure could mean antitrypsinase deficiency," Thirteen says, breaking the silence.

"We can stick a needle in his liver. If we see fibrosis, she's right," Foreman said.

Lost in thought, Amber asks blankly, "Does House drink Sherry?"

Everyone looks at her, but chooses to ignore her.

"And the cardio fits as well. But there's no way we can tell, since we can't take his temperature," Taub said.

"I had a dream," Amber said, remembering her dream. "He was pouring me a glass."

Still ignoring, Taub continued, "If we warm him back up, we could tell if he's got an infection."

"Yes, we can get a diagnosis by letting the disease run rampant until it kills him," Wilson spoke up, frustrated. "If it's spreading, we need to slow this even more. We've gotta cool him down further."

Taub decides to be the voice of reason. "Listen," he says sadly to Wilson, "I know you love him, and, uh.....you're scared he's gonna die, but just making him colder isn't a cure. It's not dealing with the reality." Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose.

Still remembering, Amber says, "Sherry means something."

"House doesn't even drink Sherry," Wilson humours her. "Can we get back-"

"If he did drink Sherry," Amber interrupts, "it would mean nothing. Since he doesn't, my subconsious is obviously trying to make some other point."

"There's a Sherrie's bar on Third right off the bus route," Kutner tells her.

Amber's subconsious suddenly did a flashback, as she remembered a glass of scotch being placed on a bar. She jerked back into reality, and everyone stared at her, confused.

Amber got up, "Wilson's right. We need to make him cooler." Wilson smiled sadly at her, nodding.

"Putting more ice on him is just delaying the diagnosis," Taub argues.

As Amber starts to leave, Kutner asks, "Where are you going?"

"Taking Wilson out for a drink," she deadpans.

Amber walks out, with a heavy sighing Wilson following her.

* * *

Amber and Wilson enter the bar, and found that it was currently empty. Amber scanned the room, while Wilson just looked downcast, frowning heavily.

"Is this the place?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe," Amber said, looking around.

"Hey," Wilson and Amber look toward the bartender. "I suppose you are here for these," he said, throwing Amber her car keys.

"Did you see me here with a tall crippled man?" Amber asked, catching her keys.

"Yeah, I think he joined you after scotch number seven," he mocked her.

Ignoring his comment, she asked, "Did he seem sick?"

"He sneezed, I gave him a napkin," he answered, confused.

"Did you see the color of the sputum?"

"I assume sputum means snot," the bartender looked at Amber awkwardly. "Look, I see alot of drunk men in here. I didn't have time to analyze the color of your boyfriend's boogers."

Amber looks at Wilson, who looks both hurt and suprised at the same time. She turned back to the bartender.

"He's not my boyfriend, genius," she spat venomously.

"He was good looking, you seemed into him, and he bought you drinks. Last night, he was your boyfriend."

She ignores him, turning to Wilson. "Blood in the sputum could mean parasites. Any recent travel?"

"You seemed into him?" Wilson asked, suprised.

"If he had a brain, he wouldn't be tending a bar," she said, pointing to the bartender. He looked at her, annoyed.

"Sneezing is a new symptom. Let's assume the runny nose means an infection," Amber said, walking past Wilson and out of the bar.

* * *

Kutner and Thirteen stand on eithier side of House. Kutner decides to gently squeeze House's hand before turning back to the task at hand.

Kutner suddenly notices that Thirteen was about to stick the wrong tube into House's tube, and says, "Ooh, not that one. The slurry one."

Realizing her mistake, Thirteen shudders. "Oh, sorry." She pauses and sighs, leaning on the bed.

"I know this is different, but it's not. Everyone dies," Kutner sighed.

Thirteen looks at him, suprised. "He's not dead."

"You're acting this way cause he might be," Kutner replied. "Soon."

"Yea, why aren't you?" she asks him, still suprised.

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" Kutner asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. So you gonna help me fill his lungs or not?"

Thirteen nods, and they pump cooled fluids into House's lungs.

* * *

As Taub and Foreman conduct tests, Amber walks in, a bit fatigued.

"Please tell me that the liver biopsy showed infiltrates, minor inflammation-"

"Yeah. How-"

"Snot on a napkin. Add the heart, infiltrates-"

"Hep B," Foreman nodds, understanding.

"Start him on IV interferon. I'll go tell Wilson."

As Amber began to leave, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Yeah, and i'll go nap because I had a conciousson yesterday," Foreman mocked her. "You go rest. I'll tell Wilson."

Foreman walks past Amber, who seems a bit grateful, but never showed it.

* * *

**_Amber entered House's ICU room, slowly walking toward an unconsious House. She leaned over him, studying him. Suddenly, House's eyes snapped open. Amber stumbles back, startled. He looks at her._**

**_"Hepatitis B is a lame diagnosis."_**

**_"Oh, god, I get less rest when i'm asleep," Amber whines._**

**_House arises, his back facing Amber, and starts removing the monitor leads on his head. "I rise from the dead, and that's the reaction I get?"_**

**_"I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have started a breakaway Jewish sect. Hep B fits." Amber spat at him._**

**_House opens the back of his gown, revealing his lower back to Amber. "Why are you doing that?" Amber asks, confused._**

**_"Because Hep B doesn't fit," House deadpans._**

**_Amber frowns when she analyizes the small of his back, finding something there._**

* * *

Amber jerked awake from where she was sleeping on House's chair. She hurries off to House's ICU room.

She finds Foreman and Taub tending to him. "Turn him over," she adresses them.

"We're about to start him on his second course of interferon," Taub said.

"Which he might not need, once you turn him over," she argued.

Knowing it was useless to argue, they go over to House's right side, and slowly turned him onto his side. Taub undoes the gown velcro, his back bruised courtesy of the accident.

"He's bruised. Why is that so signifigant?" Taub asked.

"Look closer," Amber orders.

Foreman and Taub lean in for a closer look. "A rash. How'd you know what was on the small of his back?"

Amber turns to them.

"Well, eithier i'm still asleep, or i'm starting to remember."


	4. Hallucination House

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am so sorry for making this fanfiction like a transcript, but like I said, I wanted it to be as much like the season 4 finale as possible. I've let loose on this Chapter, basically in my own words, and a twist. Still, all constructive critism is apprectiated. Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN "PASSING AFTERNOON" BY IRON AND WINE. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

James Wilson was exausted. Cuddy said he should go to his office and get some rest, and we he protested, Cuddy deliebratley sent him off. Wilson slumped in his chair and turned on the radio. A song had just started playing, and dangit, if it didn't fit this sad mood perfectly.

_There are times that walk from you_

_Like some passing afternoon_

Wilson looked up from where he had suddenly taken a keen interest on the wood of his desk, finding House sitting on the couch, twirling his cane in his hands.

_Summer warmed the open window_

_of her Honeymoon_

Wilson was lost. He knew he was hallucinating him, but he wanted this to be real.

"Why so sad?" the deliusion of House asked him.

_There are things that drift away_

_Like our endless numbered days_

"Why so sad...." Wilson repeated, chuckling with no humor. "You should know, you're obviously in my subconsious."

"No i'm not," hallucination House argued, smiling warmly.

Wilson let the tears fall again. That smile.

_Autumn blew the quilt right off_

_the perfect bed she made_

"Yes," Wilson stopped to sob, "you're a hallucination. You're not really here."

"You don't know that," House said gently. "You want to come hug me, to prove it?"

_Sunday pulls its children right off their_

_piles of fallen leaves_

Wilson knew it would be pretty stupid to do so. But he was now aching for House to be okay, wanted him to say something rude, because that would just be music to his ears.

_There are sailing ships that pass_

_All our bodies in the grass_

Wilson slowly got up, as if to make sure this delusional House wouldn't go away. He didn't. He remained on Wilson's couch, smiling warmly toward him. Wilson stood in front of the couch, and House got up, wrapping him in an embrace.

"See? I am here."

_Springtime calls her children 'till she_

_lets them go at last_

Wilson gave into his hallucination, and hugged him fiercely. "Oh my god, House..." was all he could say.

_There are things we can't recall_

_Blind as night that finds us all_

He closed his eyes, the exaustion of this tragedy taking over him. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself hugging thin air.

_There are names across the sea,_

_only now do I believe_

Wilson started sobbing hard as the song passed a few more verses, then signaled the end with an instrumental.

He feel asleep on the couch.

* * *

Foreman and Taub eyed the rash. "It's a rash, could be rocky mountain fever," Foreman concluded.

"I'll run tests," Taub said, running off with a sample of the fluid inside the rash.

Amber sat down beside House, looking at him with narrowed eyes. She was almost afraid he was going to wake up again.

"Do you think Wilson is mad at you?" Foreman suddenly asked.

"How could you ask that?" Amber asked, shocked.

Foreman sighed. "You almost killed his best friend. In fact, we don't even know if he's going to live. He was on the bus because of you," he concluded.

Amber actually felt a sudden pang of guilt. It was mostly her falt House got on the bus with her, and Wilson would never forgive her if he died. It explained why Wilson has spent so little time around her lately.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wilson," she said, sighing. Foreman nodded. House's EEG suddenly spiked again.

"You may not have killed him afterall," Foreman said.

* * *

Amber opened the door to Wilson's office, only to find him knocked out on the couch. She sat down on the little space Wilson had managed not to take up.

He had been crying before he drifted off to sleep, obviously, and Amber ran a hand through his soft hair. "I'm sorry, Wilson...." she whispered.

A tear escaped her eye. "I'm sorry, House....."

All this time, Amber was trying to be like House. Wanted to diagnose him for a change, be the top dog in this situation.

She couldn't do this anymore.

Her head was hurting her, guilt was starting to get the best of her, and to top it all off, Wilson was probably mad at her.

He'd never forgive her if House died.

She tried remembering the accident, hard, at least any clue that would lead to a cure for House......

* * *

**_"Yeah, I guess i'm an idiot for that."_**

**_"So, you doing this for me or for-" Amber stopped mid-sentence._**

**_She looked around, finding a crowd of people talking in bus seats. House was across from her, looking at her confusingly._**

**_She was repeating the crash._**

**_"Something wrong, CTB?" House asked._**

**_"Oh, nothing," Amber deadpanned, staring at him. Was her brain trying to tell her something?_**

**_House sneezed. Amber perked up. "Do you have a tissue?" he asked._**

**_"Have a cold?" Amber asked._**

**_"No, I think i'm getting that nasty flu," he said, with his hand still over his nose. Amber looked through her purse and gave House a tissue._**

**_After wiping his nose, House got a pill bottle out of his pocket. Amber rolled her eyes at the use of Vicodin. But when she got a closer look, it wasn't a Vicodin bottle._**

**_Flu pills._**

**_Amber suddenly worked out all the symptoms in her head. 'With the flu pills in his system, the trauma damaging the kidneys,"_**

**_"Poisoning."_**

**_"What?" House asked._**

**_"Oh, nothing," Amber dismissed._**

**_Amber did it. She diagnosed House. The familiar bright light of the garbage truck jerked her back awake._**

* * *

She found herself on top of Wilson, who was still sleeping. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and rushed off to House's ICU room.

"Test was negative," Taub said apon seeing Amber enter the room.

"I've diagnosed House."

Foreman and Taub looked at her expectingly.

"House took flu pills. It explains everything. The tachycardia, the rash, his kidneys failing..." Amber stopped to take a breather. "All we have to do is start him on dialysis and flush the drugs out."

Foreman and Taub stared at her in amazement.

"You figured all this out?"

"My brain is getting better."

"You told Wilson?"

"No. I will."

And with that, Amber left.

* * *

When Amber returned to Wilson's office, he was trying to do some paperwork.

She smiled triumphantly as she announced, "I've diagnosed House. He's going to live."


	5. Enjoy Yourself

**A/N: Thank you so much for these reviews. This is NOT the last chapter, I will post more. Please keep reviewing, it really inspiries me. I would like to give a huge thank you to Mr. Huddle Puff , who will translate and post this fanfiction in portuguese. Thank you so much, it means a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

**_Enjoy Yourself,_**

**_it's later than you think_**

**_Enjoy Yourself,_**

**_while you're still in the pink_**

**_The years go by,_**

**_as quickly as a wink_**

**_Enjoy Yourself,_**

**_Enjoy Yourself,_**

**_it's later than you think!_**

**_-Amber Volakis_**

* * *

"I've diagnosed House."

Wilson did a double-take looking at Amber. "S-seriously?"

"Yes!" Amber shouted excitingly, running over to Wilson.

He jumped up and hugged her. "You mean he's.....he's....."

He couldn't finish his sentence, he was crying with happiness.

House was going to live.

"Yes, babe, he's going to live," Amber soothed him.

Amber pulled back suddenly, looking at him seriously.

"I suppose you want to know what he is diagnosed with. Poisioning. He took flu pills before the crash, and when the truama damaged his kidneys, he got poisioned. All we got to do is flush the drugs out, and he'll be fine." Amber smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, thank god," Wilson sobbed.

"But you do know we'll have to warm him up and shock his heart, right?" Amber questioned.

Wilson nodded his head fiercely. "As long as he'll be fine."

* * *

Wilson and Amber walked into House's ICU room, and found that all of House's ducklings were tending to him. Thirteen was crying. And Cuddy.

And House thought no one cared about him.

"We've got him on dialysis for the poisioning," Foreman spoke up. "In a few hours, we should be able to shock his heart, and wake him up." That statement made Cuddy let out a happy sob.

Wilson walked to House's side, and leaned in close to his ear.

"I promised you'd be okay," he smiled.

Amber yawned. Cuddy noticed. "Amber, you should rest," she said inbetween happy sobs.

"Come and get me when you decide to shock his heart," Amber said.

Everyone smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and left to House's office to rest.

* * *

**_Amber opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a white bus._**

**_Not again._**

**_She looked to her left, and found House sitting beside her, staring contently out the window._**

**_"So, i'm going to live?" House asked blankly, still staring out the window._**

**_"Hey, calm down," Amber said. "Yes, aren't you excited about that?"_**

**_House sighed._**

**_"I want to stay here."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_House took a moment then answered,_**

**_"It doesn't hurt here."_**

**_"But.....I....." was all Amber could say._**

**_"I don't want to be in pain, I don't want to be....miserable," House sniffed. House crying?_**

**_No._**

**_"Well," Amber paused. "You can't always get what you want."_**

**_House looked at her blankly._**

**_"You think you're bad off? Wilson's probably still going to hate me for almost killing you."_**

**_"You kinda deserve it."_**

**_Amber looked at him, hurt._**

**_"Hey," House defended, "I haven't insulted anyone in days," he smiled._**

**_Amber laughed. "Does this mean you'll come?"_**

**_House nodded, got up, and walked off the bus._**

* * *

Amber was awakened sometime later by her pager going off. It was from Foreman.

She rushed to House's ICU room, finding a warming blanket on him, Wilson and Foreman by his side.

"We're getting ready to shock his heart," Wilson told her.

"Good," she said, emotionless.

"Are we ready?" Foreman asked, getting out the paddles.

Wilson and Amber nodded.

"Charging," Foreman said. The buzz of the paddles got louder.

"Clear."

_No pulse._

"Clear."

_Nothing._

"Clear."

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep............_

"He's back."

Wilson let out a relieved sigh. Foreman actually smiled. "We'll wean him off anestezia."

He paged the team in, as they waited for House's awakening.

* * *

Everyone gathered around House's bed, with Cuddy and Wilson being on each side of him, Cuddy stroking his hair and Wilson squeezing his hand. Amber stood right at his feet.

House's eyelids started to flutter open.....

_flutterflutterflutter...flutter......_

His eyes were open now, not yet fully, as he looked around at his ducklings around his bedside.

He eyed Amber for a long moment, then continued his eye search.

He looked at Wilson, who smiled warmly at him. "Hey."

Wilson started sobbing again at his little greeting, and replied, "Hey."

He felt a hand in his hair, and turned right into the eyes of Cuddy. House smiled.

"Good to see you awake," Cuddy said, mouth quivering.

Silence.

"Good to see you back," Kutner said, breaking the silence.

"Really, it is," Thirteen added.

"Never....knew.....you guys cared.....that much about me," House whispered softly.

"Of course we do," Wilson said.

"You're known for your sarcasm, we were gonna miss it," Taub smiled.

House took in a deep breath, "Thank you," he looked at Amber. She smiled slightly. "No problem."

Foreman looked at him confusingly. "How'd you know it was Amber who diagnosed you?"

"I just know," he replied.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Can I......have a few minutes with him?" He asked, almost embarrassingly.

Everyone eithier nodded or whispered a quiet "Yes."

They all left, leaving Wilson with something important to get off his chest.

To House's suprise, he climbed up on the bed with him.

He paused a moment before he asked, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

House thought a moment. "I got on the bus....."

He thought more, and tears formed in his eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten on the bus," he said, almost sobbing.

"No, no, it's not your fault. It's not your fault," Wilson reassured him.

"How bad?"

Wilson sobbed as he spoke. "You suffered complete Tacycardia, which turned into V-fib. Followed by complete renial faliure, and liver failure."

House contiuned to tear up, shaking his head frantically, letting a few tears slip.

"The flu pills?"

Wilson sobbed, "Yeah."

"Am I dead?"

Wilson was suprised. "No, no, of course not. We got you on dialysis for the kidneys. You should be fine within a few days."

House smiled. "Thank god."

Wilson looked at him seriously, even while sobbing.

"House, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I.......wouldn't be able to live. I hallucinated you," he stopped to chuckle lightly. "House, I love you."

House was truthfully taken aback slightly. But he couldn't deny it. "I love you too."

Wilson started sobbing fiercely, hugging House. House put his arms weakly around the younger man.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you blame Amber?"

Wilson looked at him, unable to answer.

"Don't. Don't blame her. It was just another situation of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Wilson nodded. "Okay."

'Are you mad at her?" House asked. "Tell me the truth."

Wilson was silent. "A little."

House let out a long sigh.

"Don't be."

Wilson sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

House had fallen asleep again, as Wilson and Amber watched from the observation room.

Amber sighed and turned to Wilson. "I'm sorry."

Wilson looked at her. "Why?"

"I almost killed House. You mean you're not mad a me?"

Wilson sighed. "No."

Amber was not convinced. Still, she did not press the matter.

"I love you," Amber said.

Wilson just nodded.

"I know."


	6. Confessions and Apologies

**A/N: Well here's chapter six. I'm not sure if i'll continue this or not, maybe if I come up with more ideas. This chapter contains a healthy dose of HUDDY, so be prepared. :] I would like to give a huge thank you to i_luv_ewansmile, who's wondeful reviews inspire me deeply. :] Also thanks to all of the reviewers, it means a whole lot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D., AND/OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

"I know."

This answer did not please Amber. Obviously Wilson was aggrivated with her.

"I know you're mad at me," Amber accused, turning to him.

Wilson sighed. "Well, if you must know the truth....." he paused, "a little."

Amber sighed softly. "I'm really sorry. It's all my fault for going and getting drunk in the first place."

"No, it's not- don't accuse yourself of that," Wilson lectured her.

"I should have been on the bus, not-" Wilson stopped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should have been alone on the bus."

Amber nodded lightly.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Wilson looked at her, "I don't know."

* * *

House woke up a while later, and felt an unusual warm sensation on his left hand. He looked over and found Cuddy, who, upon his awakening, started smiling warmly at him.

"G'morning, sleepy head," she teased.

House noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "You've cried?"

Cuddy's lips quivered as her eyes went downcast. "Yes," she whispered softly.

She felt House squeeze her hand tighter. "Don't cry."

Cuddy looked up at him, smiling, but the tears in her eyes re-forming. "Okay."

House released his grip on Cuddy and patted the bed, signaling Cuddy to lay with him.

She happily obliged, climbing on the bed and running a hand through House's hair.

They just sat like that for a couple of moments, enjoying each other's company.

"My leg hurts," House complained.

Cuddy flinched subconiously at remembering no one told him about severing his artery. With the combination of the infarction and a punctured artery, it was going to be harder than ever for House to walk. And now, Cuddy had to tell him.

"House," Cuddy paused, getting ahold of herself. "You severed an artery in your leg. The long metal pole went right through were you had the damaged tissue removed years ago. They were able to fix the artery, but i'm afraid you'll be in more pain than usual."

House sighed shakily, which made Cuddy sob slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Where's my Vicodin?"

"You'll need to be off drugs for at least eight more hours," Cuddy explained. "We could give you morphine until then."

Cuddy started to get up to get the morphine, but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She turned around to see House sobbing softly. "Please, don't leave."

Cuddy sobbed along with him, getting back on the bed and hugging him to her. "I won't leave you."

"Cuddy," House said, making Cuddy lift her head to his, and noticed that their lips were less than an inch apart.

He took in a shaky breath before he confessed, "I love you."

Cuddy started tearing up all over again as she said shakily, "I love you too, House."

House reached out a shaky hand and put it on Cuddy's cheek, bringing her up for a soft kiss.

It felt like hours before they broke apart, Cuddy resting her forehead to House's.

The last thing House saw was Cuddy's beautiful smile before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

House woke up again, this time due to leg pain. He did not see Cuddy anywhere.

But he did see Amber, sitting across from him in an empty chair.

Crying.

"What'sa matter?" House asked softly, making Amber look up from where she had her head in her hands.

"You're right," she said, sniffing and wiping her nose.

"About what?" House asked confusingly.

"Wilson," she stopped to sniff again. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't," House tried to reassure her, to no avail.

"He said he was mad at me a little, and when I asked if he would forgive me, he said he didn't know," she broke down after the last sentence.

"Amber," House called, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him through teary eyes.

"Go talk to him." House ordered.

Amber just nodded, wiping her nose again.

Kutner chose this moment to walk in. "Hey House, i've got a-" he stopped when he saw Amber.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing," she just said, getting up and walking out of the room.

He turned back to House. "What's her problem?"

House just shrugged.

"Anyways," Kutner continued, "You got a present in the mail. From your parents," he said, handing House a card.

"Get well soon," it said on the cover. House read it throughy before clumsily putting it on the bypass machine.

"Thanks."

Kutner nodded and left.

* * *

Amber was froze with her hand on Wilson's office door. She was hesitant of what to say, afraid he'd never forgive her.

She finally mustered up some courage, and opened the door.

Wilson was reading a book, and gasped when he saw Amber's teary face.

Seeing him again, Amber broke down and rushed to him, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Wilson. I never meant to hurt you or House. You have every right to hate me for what i've done, but please, if you could just-"

"Whoa, whoa," Wilson said, stroking Amber's hair.

"I forgive you honey. I didn't know i'd make you cry. I'm sorry." Wilson soothed.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry," Amber sobbed into Wilson's shoulder.

"I wanted to be mad at you," Wilson confessed. "But I couldn't. The tragedy was everybody's fault."

Amber just nodded and clung to him.

I guess tragedy does bring us closer together.


End file.
